1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the process and configuration for packaging integrated circuits, such as power MOSFETs and other types of integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to process and configuration for packaging metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) or IC device process with reduced manufacture cost and improved electrical performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dimensions of the state of the art electronic devices are ever decreasing. To reduce the dimensions of electronic devices, the structures by which the microprocessors, memory devices, and other semiconductor devices are packaged and assembled with circuit broads to be more compact.
In the packaging of integrated circuit chips, typically, a plurality of semiconductor chips are desired to be put into one semiconductor package in order to maximize electrical current performance. There are ever-increased demands to improve upon the conventional device layout and packaging configurations implemented for power MOSFETs to achieve faster switching with reduced power dissipation when the MOSFETs are used for higher frequency operation. Conventionally, a stacked semiconductor package may include vertically stacking two semiconductor chips vertically on one side of a printed circuit board are utilized to prove the integrity of the performance of the semiconductor package.
In response to the desire for high speed switching and lower power consumption, a greater number of the semiconductor chips are preferred to be assembled in a single semiconductor package. However, assembling a large number of semiconductor chips assembled in single a semiconductor package often results in increased package size, which may adversely increase manufacturing cost and takes up more undesirable surface area of the printed circuit board (PCB).
Therefore, there is a need in the art to economically package multiple semiconductor chips in a give size of a semiconductor package with minimum cost while maintaining compatible package size.